sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
, lepiej znany jako – antropomorficzny, żółty lis, którego charakterystyczną cechą są dwa ogony, pozwalające mu latać i wyprowadzać ataki. Wziął się od nich przydomek postaci. Tails specjalizuje się również w mechanice i pilotowaniu samolotów. Tails jest miły i szlachetny. W młodości był prześladowany i wyśmiewany przez inne zwierzęta, z powodu swoich dwóch ogonów. Od kiedy lis poznał Sonica jego życie zmieniło się diametralnie. Niebieski jeż stał się idolem lisa i jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Bohaterowie przeżyli razem wiele przygód, w trakcie których Tails nauczył się wiary w siebie i stał się nieco bardziej samodzielny. Mimo tego wciąż lubi towarzyszyć Sonicowi. Rywalem i największym wrogiem Tailsa jest Doktor Eggman. Utworzenie Pomysł na stworzenie postaci Tailsa pojawił się wraz z powstawaniem gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Po dyskusji na temat sequela dla ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991), część Sonic Team dołączyła do zespołu Sega Technical Institute, należącego do Sega of America. W planach mieli stworzenie nowej postaci, pomocnika dla głównego bohatera, która przyciągnęłaby do gry nowych fanów. Na początku, Yasushi Yamaguchi zaprojektował postać Ray the Squirrel, żółtą wiewiórkę. Postać ta pojawiła się tylko w arkadowej grze SegaSonic the Hedgehog. Została jednak odrzucona przez Sega of Japan. Powstała zatem postać o imieniu Miles Prower, co jest grą słów miles per hour (pol. mile na godzinę). Początkowo miał być to tanuki, zwierzę z rodziny psowatych, przypominające borsuka, zresztą bardzo popularne w japońskim folklorze. Rasę postaci zmieniono na lisa, aby uniknąć podobieństwa z Mario, który posiadał w swoich grach strój Tanooki Suit, który charakteryzował go na borsuka i pozwalał latać. Nowy projekt został zaakceptowany, ale Sonic Team zdecydowało się zmienić imię z Miles na Tails, co nie spodobało się twórcy postaci. Yasushi Yamaguchi poszedł na kompromis: prawdziwe imię zostawiono jako Miles Prower, natomiast Tails stało się pseudonimem. Od tego wzięło się pełne imię Miles "Tails" Prower. Postać pojawiła się po raz pierwszy w 8-bitowej wersji Sonic the Hedgehog 2, wydanej wcześniej przed znaną dobrze wersją 16-bitową. Dopiero w tej drugiej lis towarzyszył Sonicowi w jego wyprawach. Jego szczególne umiejętności postaci ukazano w Sonic the Hedgehog 3, gdzie po raz pierwszy stał się grywalną postacią, zdolną do latania i pływania. Na potrzeby gry Sonic Adventure, Yuji Uekawa zmienił wygląd Tailsa, podobnie jak pozostałych postaci które jak dotąd pojawiły się w serii. Lis otrzymał nieco ciemniejszy kolor żółtego futra, niebieskie oczy, bardziej szpiczaste uszy, a także stał się wyższy i szczuplejszy. Z okresu pierwszych gier 3D, powszechnie używanym przez lisa atakiem stał się Tail Swipe. W okresie pomiędzy grami Shadow the Hedgehog, a Sonic Unleashed, oczy lisa przyciemniono. Charakterystyka Osobowość Tails jest lojalnym i pozytywnie nastawionym lisem z łagodnym sercem. Początkowo był nieśmiały i cichy, ale wszystko zmieniło się kiedy poznał Sonica. Postawił sobie wtedy za cel zostanie kimś takim jak niebieski jeż. Lis zaczął być bardziej pewny siebie, ale tylko w towarzystwie Sonica. Uzależnił się od swojego przyjaciela i nie potrafił bez niego samodzielnie podejmować ważnych decyzji i zdecydowanych działań. Wszystko zmieniło się w trakcie wydarzeń z gry Sonic Adventure. Tails uświadomił sobie, że bardzo zmienił swoje życie, odkąd poznał Sonica. Nie może jednak polegać na nim przez cały czas. Odseparowany od przyjaciela, uwierzył w swoją samodzielność i udało mu się ocalić miasto i wszystkich jego mieszkańców od zagłady. Od tego momentu, Tails stał się bardziej pewny siebie. Mimo tego, wciąż w jego życiu zdarzały się momenty, w których lis starał uzależniać się od Sonica i stale go naśladować. Potrafił jednak działać samodzielnie i wierzyć w swoje możliwości, mając nadzieję, w przyszłości, całkowicie uniezależnić się od swojego idola. Lis lubi być traktowany jak pomocnik niebieskiego jeża, ale wierzy, że jest w stanie zrobić wszystko jeśli się do tego przyłoży. Tails boi się błyskawic, a także nie przepada za nawiedzonymi miejscami i duchami. Bywa czasami gadatliwy i nieświadomie zdradza ważne sekrety, jak na przykład w Sonic Adventure 2, gdzie wygadał Eggmanowi cały plan podłożenia fałszywego Szmaragdu Chaosu do Armaty Zaćmienia. Ulubionym zajęciem Tailsa jest konstruowanie nowych machin i wynalazków. Lis nie lubi, gdy ktoś obraża jego dzieła i potrafi się naprawdę zezłościć. W Sonic Lost World, Tails nabrał wielkiej pewności siebie, podchodzącej nawet pod arogancję Sonica. Kiedy nadarzy się okazja, drwi sobie z Doktora Eggmana i jego kreacji, choć w poprzednich grach okazywał mu większy szacunek, ponieważ obaj byli doświadczonymi konstruktorami machin. Mimo tego, lis wciąż dba o swoich przyjaciół i wyświadcza im bezinteresowne przysługi. Jest także gotów do wielkich poświęceń. Wygląd Tails jest lisem o żółto-białym futrze. Jego brzuch pokrywa białe futro. Charakterystyczną cechą postaci są dwa żółte ogony z białymi końcówkami. Z głowy wystaje mu para szpiczastych uszu, a z czoła wyrasta grzywka. Jego oczy mają kolor jasnoniebieski, a z białego pyszczka odchodzą na boki białe włosy na kształt wąsów. Tails nosi białe rękawiczki oraz czerwono-białe buty. Moce i umiejętności Tails przyswoił sobie wiele umiejętności Sonica, takich jak: Spin Attack, Spin Jump i Spin Dash. Polegają one na tym, że lis zwija się w kulkę i może w tej formie turlać się, lub skakać, atakując wrogów. Nie są to jednak jedyne metody ataku. Tails wykorzystuje przede wszystkim swoje ogony, wykonując Tail Swipe lub Rapid Tail Attack. Ogony działają jak ostrza i można za ich pomocą wykonywać szybkie i wygodne ataki. Służą także do najbardziej rozpoznawalnej zdolności lisa: latania. Tails może przez ograniczony czas lecieć w powietrzu, obracając ogonami jak śmigłami helikoptera. Podobnie działa to pod wodą. Poza tym, mogą służyć także do trzymania różnych przedmiotów. Tails, jak większość postaci z serii, dysponuje dużą szybkością. Lis może się rozpędzać za pomocą swoich ogonów, kręcąc nimi podczas poruszania się, co pozwala mu sunąć lekko nad ziemią. Dzięki temu jest w stanie dorównać Sonicowi, ale nie może go wyprzedzić. Tails posiada także wyjątkowe umiejętności akrobacyjne i dobry refleks. Może balansować na cienkich szynach, a także dokładnie pomiędzy nimi przeskakiwać. W powietrzu może wykonywać także różnego rodzaju pozy. Do najbardziej cenionej umiejętności lisa zalicza się jego wynalazczość. Tails jest doświadczonym mechanikiem i konstruktorem, mogącym stawać w szranki nawet z Doktorem Eggmanem, którego IQ jest równe 300. Lis musi jeszcze wykazać swój pełen potencjał w tej kategorii. Do najbardziej znanych kreacji lisa należą samoloty spod nazwy Tornado: Tornado 2, Tornado-1 i Cyclone (znany jako Tornado III). Lis posiada także zdolność w ich pilotowaniu i sprawnym manewrowaniu w powietrzu. Obecnie Tails coraz częściej korzysta z tzw. Miles Electrica, który jest rodzajem przenośnego komputera. Lis może go wykorzystać do komunikowania się z innymi, obserwowania niektórych zdarzeń na świecie, oraz tłumaczenia mowy kosmitów. W Sonic Lost World, Tails twierdzi że może zbudować telewizor ze spinaczy i przeprogramować superkomputer przy użyciu wykałaczki i płynu do mycia naczyń. Tails potrafi sobie również przyswoić nowe technologie, takie jak budowanie statków z surowców. Jednym z największych osiągnięć lisa w jego wczesnej karierze było stworzenie repliki Szmaragdu Chaosu, o podobnych, ale nie identycznych właściwościach. Były jednak na tyle silne, aby zadziałała na nim Kontrola Chaosu. Tails potrafi także szybko badać paranormalne zjawiska i formułować logiczne i często zgodne z prawdą teorie np. przyczyny zlewania się ze sobą dwóch wymiarów. W połączeniu z jego umiejętnościami konstruktorskimi, lis jest w stanie budować nawet pojazdy, zdolne do podróżowania między światami. Transformacje Super Tails Pochłaniając energię Super Szmaragdów, lub Szmaragdów Chaosu, Tails potrafi dokonać transformacji w Super Tailsa. Jego futro jest wtedy jaśniejsze i dookoła postaci latają złote Flicky, atakujące przeciwników. Lis porusza się w tej formie szybciej, skacze wyżej i lata dłużej. Jest całkowicie niewrażliwy na ataki przeciwników, ale, aby utrzymać super formę, musi uzupełniać zapas swoich pierścieni. W Sonic Heroes, Tails otrzymuje część mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu od Super Sonica. Otrzymuje super formę, ale otacza go jedynie super osłona, pozwalająca mu latać. Posiada takie same właściwości jak wyżej. Nie towarzyszą mu jednak Flicky. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Sonic the Hedgehog (najlepszy przyjaciel) * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Vanilla the Rabbit * Cheese * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Big the Cat * Żabek * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Marine the Raccoon * Espio the Chameleon * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy Bee * Tikal the Echidna * Chip * Prezydent * Sekretarka * Dowódca GUN * Profesor Pickle * Wispy ** Yacker ** Mother Wisp * Emerl (nie żyje) * Gemerl Neutralni * Orbot * Cubot * E-102 Gamma * Jet the Hawk * Wave the Swallow (rywalka) * Storm the Albatross * Chaos Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman (największy wróg) * Metal Sonic * Mecha Sonic * Biolizard * Chaos Gamma * Black Doom * Doktor Eggman Nega * Kapitan Whisker * Johnny * Ifrit * Dark Gaia * Deadly Six ** Zavok ** Zazz ** Zomom ** Master Zik ** Zeena ** Zor * Chaos (początkowo) * Hard-Boiled Heavies ** Heavy King ** Heavy Gunner ** Heavy Shinobi ** Heavy Magician ** Heavy Rider * Infinite Temat muzyczny Tails posiada kilka tematów muzycznych, które pojawiały się w serii. Niektóre dzieli wspólnie z Soniciem i Knucklesem. W Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2, temat muzyczny lisa to Believe in Myself. W Sonic Heroes, Tails dzieli z Soniciem i Knucklesem wspólny temat muzyczny: We Can. Ciekawostki * Dwa ogony Tailsa nawiązują do mitologicznej istoty kitsune, co znaczy lis, popularnej w japońskim folklorze. Kitsune mogą mieć wiele, nawet do dziewięciu, ogonów. Im więcej ich jest, tym starszy, mądrzejszy i silniejszy jest lis. * Futro Tailsa było pomarańczowe w Sonic the Hedgehog 2, w Sonic Adventure zmieniono ten kolor na żółto-pomarańczowy, a w Sonic Heroes na jeszcze jaśniejszy - jasnożółty. * Tails i Eggman to jedyne postacie w serii, które posługują się pseudonimami, a nie prawdziwymi imionami. * Tails jest najmłodszą postacią w serii, która korzysta z super formy. * Jedyny serial o Sonic'u bez udziału Tailsa to Sonic Underground. * Magazyn Nintendo Power przeprowadził ankietę, z pytaniem którego pomocnika byś wybrał. ''Tails zajął drugie miejsce na liście najczęściej wybieranych postaci. * Czasopismo GameInformer w jednym z numerów z 2010 roku przyznało Tailsowi 10 miejsce w kategorii ''Najobrzydliwiej urocza postać z gier video. * We wspomnieniach Tailsa, które pokazywane są w Sonic Adventure po ukończeniu pierwszego aktu Sky Chase, lis poznaje Sonica w dżungli w Mystic Ruins. We wspomnianej cutscence wykorzystano już istniejące otoczenie z gry, zamiast stworzenia nowego. * W ''Sonic Generations'' w przeciwieństwie do klasycznego Sonica, klasyczny Tails potrafi mówić. **Co ciekawe, aż do wspomnianej gry klasyczny Tails nie wypowiadał ani słowa, podczas gdy w ''Sonic CD'''' klasyczny Sonic mógł powiedzieć "''I'm outta here!". * Tails jest postacią, której angielscy aktorzy głosowy byli najczęściej zmieniani (łącznie głos udzielało mu 9 aktorów na przestrzeni lat). Początkowo wybierano do tej roli młodych aktorów, którzy swoimi głosami mogli oddawać wiek postaci. Nie zawsze jednak podobało się to fanom, których irytował taki głos Tailsa. Aktorów trzeba było również wymieniać, kiedy postarzeli się i brzmieli już zbyt dorośle. Od pewnego czasu głos postaci podkładają aktorki, co częściowo eliminuje problem częstego zmieniania aktorów. * Tails jest jedyną grywalną postacią w Sonic Advance 3, która nie posiada własnych dialogów. * Samolot Tailsa, Tornado, ma taką samą nazwę jak imię konia, na którym jeździł Zorro. Jest to zastanawiające o tyle, że w języku hiszpańskim słowo zorro oznacza właśnie lisa. Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Grywalne postacie